


superficies

by Cei



Series: Vocabulary [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cei/pseuds/Cei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the person you knew wasn't truly who they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	superficies

**superficies**

_‘_ _of that that lies beneath the surface’_

“Kise-kun is the coolest!”

 

“He’s so handsome!”

 

“So hot~”

 

The same wave of familiar comments graces his ears. He knows it’s best to ignore them, but it suddenly feels wrong to hear them like this.

 

“Relax ladies, there’s enough of me to go around!”

 

That voice and sickeningly familiar laughter reaches his ears, throwing him in a loop as the memories of yesterday fills his mind. He remembered walking towards the usual destination as he usually did, taking a moment to stop so he could take a long swig of water, and then black.

 

“Kise-kun, are you going to practice today?” He knew that female voice from anywhere.

 

“Of course I am, and you better be there to watch me babe.”

 

He knew he wouldn’t reply to her question like that, not at all. The squealing that soon follows rings in his ears as his vision shivers to the shrill sound of a bell ringing. He fidgets with rope tied tightly around his wrists and soon realizes that it’s no use, someone had tied him up. His legs were also restrained, and the black coloring his vision was not a comforting sight.

 

A door creaking open.

 

“Well lookie here, we got our star player sitting around doing jack shit.”

 

The blindfold is pulled off, revealing a man who looks _just like him_ smiling down at his form. Pain shoots up from his side, causing him to double forward as his head hits the concrete flooring below him.

“You know, you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

 

A heavy pressure applies itself to the back of his head, steadily growing heavier as time passed on.

 

“I really could get used to this.”

 

His hair is tugged back, jerking his head upwards so his eyes could gaze into familiar colored ochre orbs staring down at him.

 

“Thanks a lot, _Kise-kun_ ~”

 

The blonde standing before him relinquishes his hold and lets his head drop to the ground to hit the concrete. A clicking sound of a camera goes off as footsteps fade away and leave him suffering in silence.

 

The picture was of no one else but a severely injured Haizaki Shogo bound by tight ropes around his ankles and wrists.

 

 

 


End file.
